


The Queen's Years

by Amelia (CODEAmelia)



Category: Dekatreis, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODEAmelia/pseuds/Amelia
Summary: Born to one of the thirteen Demigods that created the world of Dekatreis, Viessa Stormchild finds herself reflecting on the past and how her decisions have lead her to become Queen, and how she's been lead to fall so far from grace.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Dekatreis is a campaign setting for Dungeons & Dragons/Pathfinder made by me. This story will centre on the Queen of the world, Viessa Stormchild, and her past. If you're interested in learning more about the world, I have a site that displays a lot of the lore! Just look [here](https://dekatreis.herokuapp.com/#/).

Some people would call me a false god. Others would call be a tyrant, a careless landlord, and thousands of other names I have heard throughout my 1,000 year lifetime. It was inevitable that it would come to this.

The suicide rate of the original Kathari from the days when my father was still around is a hidden but surprising number. One would think given the blood of a Demigod, the ability to never die, would be a blessing. Yet, I am the only one from that time alive. I am the last Kathari with the pure blood of one of the original 13 creators, Alethra Stormchild, inside me. For we cannot die unless we are killed, or we end our own eternal suffering.

I sit on my throne and let my spies throughout the world pour their knowledge into me like I'm an infinite pool, collecting rainwater. I have written enough books to fill up my Grand Library built into the first floor of my castle. Yet, with all this knowledge, I have never written on myself until now. It's always of others around me, of my father's world, and how it's managed to decline since he left me to carry what he and his 12 companions created.

Today, I sentenced my granddaughters, Rasha and Zella, to eternity in prison.

My poor children. So foolish to try and usurp me.

I wish it didn't have to come to this. I wish my spies wouldn't tell me of people's unrest at my decision. What would anyone else have done? Let their own blood attempt to kill them so that they can make this gods-forgotten world descend into chaos faster?

No. I couldn't allow that. I took a vow to my father. I will keep his creation stable, as best I can. It is my destiny. It was why he made me.

Yet, I call out to him every night, as the clock strikes the blue moon's first minute, asking for him to return and take his staff back, to fix the mess I have let the world devolve into. I curl up and try to cry, but nothing comes. My tears dried out long ago, and I am left with dread instead. Dread for the day that even the illness that infects the world sickens me.

Yes, the suicide rate of the original Kathari is surprising… And no one but me knows it. My spies have spread the gossip that some still live--but they are all falsehoods. I am the last, and the greatest.

I am Queen Viessa Stormchild, the daughter of Alethra Stormchild. My father was one of the 13 creators of the world of Dekatreis, and I took control of the world at his request when the 13 Demigods departed from the world. I became the enabler of a new era of Dekatreis; no longer would the Demigods keep things in perfect order, nor would it fall to chaos. No, instead it would slowly eat away at itself, and I would watch as I could do nothing but let it happen. Without the Demigods, without my father's guidance, I am nothing but a king piece with no pawns.

Yet, perhaps if I speak my thoughts, begin to write of myself, and allow all to see what I have been through… Just maybe my people will consider my place in the world, and they can help rebuild this shattered world not as it was when the Demigods were here, but make something beautiful, and stabilize what I could not alone.

I am Queen Viessa Stormchild. I was born 2547 years after the Demigods first placed foot on this world. My father was the Demigod Alethra Stormchild, wielder of the Staff of Pure Order. I was handed my destiny to prevent Dekatreis from falling into chaos, and though my people do not see it, I gave my life to do just that. This is my story, of how I have tried to keep the world stable, and how I have failed.


	2. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the year 2563, Alethra Stormchild speaks to his daughter about the Departure of the Demigods and how he must soon ascend to godhood like the others.

My eyes blink awake slowly as all of a sudden I sense the presence of my father, or was it mother? The tell-tale sound of father's beautiful white staff he always carries around tapping against the ground isn't there, so I begin to anticipate mother. I sit up in my bed and stare at the metal door keeping my room protected, a big smile on my face and a gentle bounce with each passing second.

When I can finally hear the magic incantations speak the words to unlock the door, my excitement rises. It is father! I rush out of bed to meet him just as it swings open. I dodge expertly out of the way of its way before the metal frame can hit me, and then jump up to hug him!

Burying my face into his shoulder and keeping my arms firm around his neck, notice he's.. Stressed? Yeah, he's definitely stressed. He usually is when he's just come back from his ventures through the world, but he created it!

"Hello V," his voice chimes out, and I can tell that as soon as he speaks my cute nickname that he's starting to relax. From the muscles in his back to the way he wraps his arms carefully around my wings, securing me so I wouldn't fall, he was starting to become like father usually is around me again.

"Hey father! I missed you. You were gone, what, for 4 months now? It's the Month of Creation! We should go out! Build some stuff! Teach me more magic!" I begin insisting before he can even bring up whatever he wanted to talk about. I know he has something, I can feel the remnants of something on his mind, but--

The spark of laughter erupting from his chest breaks my train of thought, and I pull back, leaning into his strong arms to look up at him and grin, "What's so funny? Think I can't do that one thing-- Oooh, let me make a Homunculus!" That was out of the question, I knew from him scrunching his face immediately, but hey I had to try!

It was a moment of passing before he pries me off of himself and I'm placed on the ground. I huff in response, and begin to pout with my arms crossing over my chest, but my spirits are lifted when he speaks up again.

"We have to talk, Viessa, then I'll happily teach you how to make something less dangerous. How would you like a familiar?" he says, and exactly like he thought, everything washes from my mind except the idea of a little familiar companion. I wanted one so badly, ever since I had seen Kaylessa's in the videos father showed me!

It took me a moment before I just twist my lips trying to suppress a grin again, and then without warning I start bouncing in place. "Fine! But I want a dragon familiar, they're so awesome and wise and friendly and-"

"You can have a dragon familiar," he cuts me off, and then gets down on one knee to be at height with me, "You can consider it your early birthday present. You're turning 16 soon, and that's a big milestone. It marks you as an adult."

I stick my tongue out at him to rebuke, intentionally trying to be childish just to tease at him, and I see the amusement spark in those pretty bright blue eyes. He waits for me to pull my tongue back in before he continues though, and I stand patiently in the meantime, knowing it was time for one of his speeches.

"You know that long ago, me and the other twelve came here and started working on making this place habitable," a somber tone takes over his voice, despite him trying to maintain a smile. I can take this weight, though, and stay invested by staring into his eyes all the while.

"I've told you so many stories, given you oh so many videos of the great things they've done for the world. None of them are around anymore, though," he says, and as that sinks in, silence suffocates the room.

Were they dead? Did they get captured? What could do such a thing to the mighty Demigods? Why was he the only one left? All the questions ring through my wide eyes, until he cuts me off again from starting to speak them.

"They ascended to Godhood. They became true deities, Demigods no longer, now with their own realms in the planes beyond. This happened.. A long time ago, before you were born. I wanted to keep the idea that they were still around so they could be an inspiration to you. Now though you should realise that you can't visit them," and he takes me by the chin as my head starts to lower, keeping our twinned eyes locked.

"I'm telling you this because I have to leave soon as well. I wanted to stay because I wanted to have a child. I wanted to raise her, and to see that she is protected. I've done that, but there is one more thing I need you to do."

So many things don't make sense to me. He stands up though and brushes through my long, white hair, and gently jostles my ponytail. It helps to settle my mind down, but I still had so many things I wanted to ask.

"I've hidden the Staff of Pure Order away. I want to make sure you're ready to retrieve it, and then I want you to get it. Once I leave, the world won't have anyone like me to keep its stability. I want you to take up that mantle. As my only daughter, you alone are who I trust to watch over our creation and do me proud."

It really didn't feel like I had a choice in the matter, with this weight making my head spin and eyes drift off to look out the open window, overlooking the deep forests, and beyond them the ocean itself.

Had he been planning this since I was born? Why didn't he let me know sooner? Why me? Why did he have to leave? How was I going to look after an entire world? I wasn't a Demigod like him! I was just his daughter, the one that couldn't even cast big spells! The biggest thing I can do is create a chunk of rock and throw it!

I almost want to get frustrated, but there was something so calming about his presence, the tone of his words, that I couldn't be anywhere near mad. I just wanted answers, but at the very least something caught my attention.

"You said you'd leave soon… How soon?" I ask.

"Not yet. I'll make sure you reach the staff, and then I will guide you on its usage, before I go," he assures.

"Do I have to?"

"You're the only one that can keep this world from falling apart."

"What about mother?"

That strikes a frown onto his lips, and then he just leans down again and kisses the top of my head before speaking up, his face hovering in front of my own, "She isn't of divine blood. She's just a human woman that I love to death. She couldn't hold the staff-"

"No I mean, will she go with you?" I cut him off, frowning back at his misunderstanding.

"Oh! Well, of course not. She'll still be here with you, and after I leave… She can do whatever she likes."

I don't like this answer, and it shows on my face, but I continue the line of questions anyway. "Will you visit?"

"It.. Would be best if I didn't. At least physically," he suddenly turns away and, after leaning down to me for this long, he falls backwards into a sitting position and sighs. "Once I depart, I will be a deity, like the others. My influence will be spiritual, through the Divine Weave. I will more than happily make trips to you and your mother's dreams, however. Rest assured I will not forget you two. I will guide you however you need me to."

Bed suddenly sounds a lot more preferable to this, I start to think. I glance at it for a second, then look back to my father. The last Demigod on the world, and he's trying to hand the world over to me..? He really thinks I can?

"What if I fail?"

"You won't."

With that last question out of the way, I look at where he's sitting on the ground and then softly tackle him head-on, wrapping my arms and my wings around his arms and back.

"I'll try my best, father. I love you," I say with my face buried into his chest, sniffling some. I wasn't about to cry but, it felt better to hold onto him. If he was going to be leaving.. I would need to spend every second I could with him.

I feel his arms wrap around my neck and begin rubbing my back, right atop my spine, and I begin to give a light, happy hum in response. This felt nice, and let me think about the overwhelming responsibility of... Overlooking a world.

"When you're ready, we'll get you your familiar," he speaks up after some minutes. Just like that, excitement spreads through my veins, and I pull myself away to grin at him.

"Dragon!" I implore.

"Dragon, yes," he chuckles.


End file.
